I Quit!
by Emiko Sora
Summary: Robin and Wally get into a fight and Wally questioned Robin's position on the team. Heartbroken and torn Robin leaves for 4 years and doesn't leave a trace. 4 years later Robin is found, but he's changed. Can Wally fix his mistake that happen all those years ago? Will Robin forgive him? By the way a surprise inside! Rated T for language. Sorry no BirdFlash! Details inside!
1. Chapter 1

**I QUIT! **

**Robin and Wally get into a fight and Wally questioned Robin's position on the team. Heartbroken and torn Robin disappears for 4 years and doesn't leave a trace. 4 years later Robin is found, but he's changed. He became darker, hollowed and alone. Can Wally fix his mistake that happen all those years ago? Will Robin forgive him? By the way… THE WHOLE BAT FAMILY INCLUDING DAMIAN WAYNE SHALL BE IN HERE!**

**Wally- 16**

**Dick- 14**

**Jason- 11**

**Tim- 7**

**Damian- 1**

**READ AND FIND OUT!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANYTHING ELSE INVOLVING DC!**

"Damn it Robin! What the hell were you thinking?" yelled Wally West a.k.a Kid Flash.

Dick Grayson a.k.a Robin was glaring at his best friend. The team had just return from a mission and again Robin went off and completed it by himself. In which the process he got the villains attention, getting the team attacked and them barely escaping. Everyone did tell Robin he was reckless and Batman was both glad and mad that Robin and the team came out ok, but is worried on why Robin couldn't get used to working with a team. Wally held his breathe until they got to the Mount. Currently the team, Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado were watching the argument between the two teens.

"Wally!" Robin shouted, "I told you for the last damn time I saw that the bringer with new data that was valid and I needed to get it!"

"But did it have to risk you and the team. You're always doing the stupidest things in order to prove yourself!" he pointed out. "You're acting like you did from when you had to let go of your pride in order to let Kaldur become leader!"

"It's nothing like that Wally!" Robin hissed; hands now on his side curled into fist.

"Oh it isn't?" Wally said as he jabbed a finger at Robin's chest. "Then answer me this… why is that you always act like you need to prove yourself? You thrive for damn attention and you're earning it… you don't even act like a team player! Thinking that you were train by the Bats himself you don't need help! You keep doing this solo act shit, acting like an ass and sometime I wonder if you're even worth having on this team!"

"Wally! That's enough!" Canary said, but it was too late, the words already left his mouth. Even the team was in shock, never have they heard Wally use such hateful word. He and Robin were the best of friends, to peas in a pod, but here they were arguing and Robin looking like he was about to cry.

Wally's eyes widen in shock on the words that just came out of his mouth and the look on Robin's face wasn't helping. It looked of mixtures of shock, hurt and betrayal; he could tell behind the mask that Dicks eyes were widen and probably starting the water. All he saw him do was lower his head slightly, body trembling with fists resting at his side. He heard a light cackle coming from the boy.

Robin lifts his head up slightly and he felt the icy glare from behind the shades.

"I quit…" he said audible enough to be heard by everyone. Again everyone eyes widen. Did they really hear those words come out of Robin's mouth? They saw him turn his heels and him heading towards the Zeta Tube.

"Robin! Come back!" shouted Batman.

Wally went after him,

"Wait Rob! I didn't me-" he didn't even finish his sentence when Robin turned around and punched him in the jaw causing him to fall. Wally eyes widen as he clenched his jaw in pain while looking at Robin.

"_La naiba cu tine Wally... __Sper să putrezești în iad..._ (Damn you Wally... I hope you rot in hell...)" he said in his native Romanian language. With that he turned around again and walked through the tube as the mono toned voice announced his departure.

Kid and everyone else looked at the Zeta Tube hoping that Robin would come back.

**Gotham City  
Wayne Manor  
Robin's Room**

'_Twenty minutes… twenty minutes…'_ Rob chanted in his head. He knew he had twenty minutes before Bats; to get him to reconsider and Alfred from picking up the boys from school.

He currently was in his room trying to pack as much and as important in his duffle. He packed clothing, such as jeans, shirts, a few hoodies, about six utility belts, shoes and his holographic computerized gloves. Making sure to disable and destroy of any possible trackers in his possession. He continued looking around his room until he walked past his desk; he looked over.

There were four picture frames each having a photo that represented something important.

The first photo was of his family, his Haly family. He and his parents dressed in their black and red with yellow designed leotard standing high on a platform. Robin was in the middle as his parents were on either side of them. They stood proudly and smiles reaching each side of their ears. He smiled softly at the memories as fresh tears were welling up in his eyes.

The next photo was of him and Bruce several months after the accident. It was the first time in over three months that he could finally smile. Both he and Bruce were wearing tuxes, hair slicked back and smiles decorating their faces. He let out another sad smile.

The third photo was of his Bat Family as they were dubbed by everyone; they were all dressed in their casual wear. Bruce wearing a simple button up shirt with black dress pants looking tired. Barbara was dressed in a simple sun dress that went to her knees, a smile plastering her face, Tim was right next to her holding the rim of her dress as he looked shyly at the camera. The kid wore a Batman shirt with a pair of blue jeans; Jason was wearing a black shirt and jeans with a mischievous grin plastering his face. Alfred dressed in his usual attire. Dick was next to Jason and he was holding baby Damian; Damian was asleep in the photo wearing blue baby clothing while Dick wore his usual civvies, red hoodie with a blazer and black fitted jeans.

He took the three photos out of their frame and into the bag, but the last photo made him fill with sadness, happiness, and anger.

It was him and Wally both dressed in their civvies on Dicks fourteenth birthday. That was barely a few months ago, they were so close, so happy and so perfect. Little did Dick know he was in a lot more pain than he thought, he picked up the photo frame, emotions taking over he threw the frame across the room, shattering.

He breathed deeply and stripped of his uniform, changing into his civvies. Neatly folding his uniform, setting it on his bed; he looked at to his side and saw his mask. Carefully he picked up his mask, just by looking at it made his emotions come back and he gripped the fabric.

After a few seconds he calmed down and set it on top of his uniform. He grabbed a marker and paper; writing his goodbye.

**GOODBYE AND SORRY NOT BEING A TEAM PLAYER! **

**I'M SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME!**

He took the note and put it next to his ex-uniform, a few tears escaped from his eyes as Wally words rang through in his head again.

'…_solo act shit, acting like an ass and sometime I wonder if you're even worth having on this team'_

He shook his head, _'Keep it together Grayson…' _he thought as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He let out a shuttered breathe as he got up and grabbed his bag.

As fast as his feet could carry him he ran down to the cave and grabbed his bike. He made sure that the bike was clean of any trackers; got on and sped off. He no longer was going to be able to be there for his friends or family anymore; failing his brothers for him not going to watch them anymore, hoping that one day they will forgive him and he can see them again. He also hoped that one day he could return when he believes he's needed again. He pushed those thoughts for now as he sped into the unknown chapters of his new life.

**Alright my little duckies I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Hey! Hey! Hey! See that review button I know you want to push it and leave a review… Hmph. **

**~Anyway Read and Review my sweet fanfictioners!~**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW READERS AND FOLLOWER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two my little duckies. I am glad you enjoyed my first chapter and surprised with the results. You guys inspired me to update quick and thank god for summer vacation. So enjoy my little duckies. By the way Chapter One is edited so you might want to check that out.**

**~Quick Comment~**

**Pikuni Kon- Thank you for pointing that out because I sometimes I barely proof read my stories, but I do I write the way I write for a reason. In a weird way I enjoy writing the way I do because in a twisted way I like to make people think. To figure out in a completely different way that one normally does. I have no idea why, so I go with it.**

**Duane2shine- Dude I'm actually a huge BirdFlash Fan, but I found it kind of annoying that I couldn't find a story half the time without the slash, even fans need a break. Any who even though I do have my moments I find it hard for them I just find them to brotherly and sisterly to have a relationship in this story, but it will be in consideration since I have a friend who is helping me write this story asking the same thing. **

**Random Person- Thank you for pointing out that error; I actually did break it up, but Microsoft can be an ass sometimes. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANYTHING ELSE INVOLVING DC!**

**ENJOY!**

'**Bold'- mind link.**

'_Italic'- flashback/ foreign language_

**Use this for future reference for future chapters!**

**TIME SKIP**

**4 Years Later**

There wasn't a day that went by for Wally that he didn't blame himself for Robin leaving. That day was the worst day of his life by far. He continued to blame himself no matter what anyone told him. His mood never changed, but he always carried around the guilt in his chest. To people who didn't know him thought he was as peachy as ever, but to those who knew him… was a different story. Each year on the anniversary he would lock himself in his room and look at the note that Robin left. He would sometimes cry all day or just get lost in his memories of him and his best friend.

Today also happens to be the anniversary of the disappearance of Robin the Boy Wonder and Dick Grayson ward of Bruce Wayne. This was the fourth year and counting for many more.

After Robin left Batman went after him; he didn't say anything, he just walked towards the tube and just gave Wally a stare. A week went by without any news until Batman returned, but no Robin. They asked if he was back at the cave or on a mission or something to calm their minds. Bats only shook his head and pulled out the note that Robin left. They all gasped and Wally felt like he should crawl in a hole and die. Though the weirdest thing was that no one ever blamed him… no insults, or the blame game; nothing, nada, absolutely nothing. That same week the ward of millionaire Bruce Wayne went missing as well. Eventually the team put two and two together and found out Robin's identity including Batman's.

The first year of his disappearance that was the only thing that everyone talked about, the disappearance of the ward. Polices from all over the country tried everything, looking into false leads, announcing rewards, anything that one could think of to find the boy, but for each day, for each week, and for each month they lost more hope of finding him, by the second year they pronounce him dead.

The league never gave up though, the kid being trained by Batman himself taught you many things and one of them is that you know how not to be found. They know that the boy is alive somewhere, but where?

Yet it didn't help them much to ease their troubled mind, the Bat family were gravely depressed. Barbs' being the second closet to Dick was hard; she still talked, but when the subject of Dick came along she would shut down. Jason became silent, only talked when he was spoken to and interacted if he must. Tim took it the hardest since he looked up at his brother like a hero next to Batman. He would cry for countless hours and sometimes he cried himself to sleep wanting his older brother with them. Damian was still a baby so he wouldn't remember anything about him, but he cried a lot more though until he was two.

Batman took it pretty bad too. He became more obsessed on trying to find him, spending his time in the cave, only having time for his company, family and the team. Anything else was spent on trying to locate his first bird.

But this year was going to be different with a surprise that they never expect to find.

Currently the team was in M'gann's Bio Ship heading towards one of the most dangerous cities in the country… Blüdhaven. They were also on a mission to infiltrate a leaked drug route and to find more current information on a new anti-hero.

_**Flashback**_

_**Mount Justice**_

_**3 PM**_

"_Team report to the mission room immediately." _

_They heard Batman through the intercom. They did what they were told and reported to the room. As they entered they saw Batman in front of a screen watching a video; they really couldn't see what was playing due to Batman blocking the screen._

"_You have summoned us?" asked Aqualad. In the room currently was the original team, Jason as the new Robin, Batman and Black Canary._

"_Yes today I want you to travel to the city of Blüdhaven…" he began. The team cringed a little unsure of their new task. Blüdhaven is one of the most, second to Gotham, dangerous city in the country. Yet they eyed him to continue._

"_Nightwing…" He said as he pointed at the screen. The team had some questionable looks on their faces on this guy; he sounded familiar. On the screen was a male probably around the age of eighteen, tall, lean body type and black hair. The teen had black spandex with matching boot, belt, gloves and mask. On the uniform was a medium size bird feature on the chest which was blue as well. Lastly his mask, it was unique because it was fully black with the same symbol from his chest on his forehead. _

"_Runs the drug trade within the city causing it to drop tremendously, but he does it unprofessionally. He makes sure that he rules fears into them to get them into doing whatever he wants…" he pulled up a video of Nightwing holding a guy by his throat high in the air with an Electra stick next to the guy's head while talking to a group of people that were behind him._

"_LISTEN HERE YOU PATHETIC DRUG SELLING SCUM BAGS I'M IN CHARGE OF THE DRUG ROATES FROM NOW ON!" they heard him shouted. His voice was disguised, but familiar. "All I ask for is a forty percent cut to me and I'll make sure to protect you from any competition that might try even the playing field." He said as he lifted the guy he was holding up higher. "Oh. And. No. Selling. To. Children! Stay away from parks, school yards or anywhere else underage kids may wander…" he lift the guy even more and the man struggled as if trying to muster every strength he got to get air in his body. "GOT IT?" The man and everyone else nodded or muttered a yes or works for me._

_He let the man go and just like that he was gone. _

_He didn't kill him, just dropped him and left as the guy looked like he was having a heart attack while gripping his throat trying to massage it._

_Everyone stood there in shock as they saw the video end. Whoever this person was is highly dangerous and they needed to take every precaution in this mission._

"_Your mission is infiltrate a leaked drug route and to find anything on Nightwing and if possible bring him here." Batman stated. "Also stay in mind link apparently Nightwing can interfere with radio coms and probably find out your plan of ambush if the Intel was correct." _

_With that Batman left the room as Canary explained that they will also be working undercover as the buyers since they already had them in original buyers in custody._

**End of Flashback**

**Blüdhaven Pier**

**Location: East West**

**Midnight**

Currently Wally and Zatanna were waiting at the drop off point. Both of them were wearing black hoodies, pants and combat boots to camouflage with the night. They also were wearing wigs and contacts to better hide their identity. Wally had a blacked layered wig with blue contacts which sadly reminded him of Dick, but the blue in the contacts could never match the blue of his friend. Zatanna wore a blonde wig with green contacts. Wally was also holding a brief case full of money that was _'kindly'_ donated from Batman. Surrounding the area was the rest of the team; Artemis with Jason and M'gann with Conner while Aqualad was in the water. They as well were in camouflage; waiting for the deliverer to arrive.

**One Hour Later**

"**M'gann do you seeing anything?"**asked Artemis.

"**No nothing and it's been over an hour."**She said suspiciously as she continued her aerial search.

"**Something about this doesn't seem right…"**Aqualad confirmed.This was off in so many ways; both he and M'gann checked both air and water and no boat or helicopter was coming. Artemis checked all roadways that lead to pier and no car was coming. Even Conner's super hearing didn't pick up any kind of motor or heavy foot stepping. He only picked up their breathing. Even though they had every reason to get up and leave they didn't. They decided to wait… until…

**BOOM**

Pellet bombs flew into the air, land and water.

**BOOM**

Everyone jumped out of their hiding spots as more continued to fly everywhere and they didn't see the source of where they were coming from. One unfortunately hit M'gann head on which wasn't good due to her weakness of fire. She began to plummet to the Earth like a rock.

"M'gann!" yelled Wally as he ran to catch her, but was stopped by someone knocking him down. He tried to get up, but felt pressure being applied to his chest. He hissed in pain and looked up at his attacker and his eyes widen…

**Cliffy :P **

**You guys can kill me later. Ok so from this chapter on it won't be boring and we get into some juicy detailing. Still I'm sorry my little BirdFlashers there shall be no slash, but don't worry maybe one day I'll write one… maybe. Yes I know you are confused and to be honest I wasn't proud on how this chapter turned out actually. I'm not sure what it is, but I just don't like it. Well…**

**Alright my little duckies I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of **_**I Quit**_**.**

**Hey! Hey! Hey! See that review button I know you want to push it and leave a review… Hmph. **

**~Anyway Read and Review my sweet fanfictioners!~**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW READERS AND FOLLOWER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter Three~**

**Hello my fans… today I have a special guest for you... Drumroll please…**

**DICKIE GRAYSON!**

**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**~Oh poo~ Your no fun my little blue bird. Anyway just say hello to your fans and do the disclaimer with me.**

**No…**

**If you don't say yes and say hello to your damn fans I'll throw you in with some damn rabid fangirls and I'll never let you out!**

**Never say never…**

**Don't you JB me… you know I can't stand his music!**

**Fine… Hello my fans I hope you're enjoying this joke of a story.**

**You know I wish I didn't make you so much like Todd, but the damage is already done. Now do the disclaimer please?**

**Fine… Emiko doesn't own anything involving me, Young Justice or anything else that will never belong to her because we are to awesome.**

**You really are a dick…**

**HEY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANYTHING ELSE INVOLVING DC!**

**ENJOY!**

**COME BACK HERE!**

Wally hissed in pain and looked up at his attacker and his eyes widen…

Nightwing

The anti-hero of Blüdhaven was as he believed was staring at him. The photo matched his description; raven locks going over the forehead of the mask covering his infamous blue bird marking. He said nothing as he applied more pressure on the speedster chest. Wally immediately put his hands around the others ankle to try and remove some pressure from his chest. He couldn't, Nightwing had too much on him. He saw him take out an Electra stick; ready to strike at the ginger, but the blow never came.

He was blown away from Wally about a couple meters away. Wally looked to his left and saw Zatanna with both her hands up as if in a pushing motion.

"Thanks Zatanna!" he said as he got back up from his feet.

He saw M'gann back in the air, glad that she was better. He turned back at the matter in hand; Nightwing was in a crouch position with eskrima sticks in his hands. He slowly rose and several intense seconds pass. He was the first to move,

He ran towards the group as if in the intention to get them, but he put his weapons back on his belt, grabbed a grappling hook and shot. It landed on the roof of a nearby building and he hauled himself up, hovering himself over the team. Jason was the first to react, by doing the same thing just like Nightwing did as everyone else followed.

When they reached the rooftop they saw the anti-hero running over other rooftops. The moon light being their only way of seeing was truly their best friend. Down there you could barely see, but up here was as if it was a stadium at the playoffs.

Jason and the team were following very closely at their target and Jason had an eerie feeling as they chased him. Especially the way he was jumping and flipping off from building to building; he turned on is camera that was in his mask. They continued running after him and he stopped.

They as well stopped a couple feet away unaware of what might happen. Both of his hands were behind him and whatever he had was going to be used against them. He threw the equipment from his hand at each member.

M'gann was encountered with an odd sticky substance that was hot causing her to fall to her knees and pass out.

Superboy got a gas pellet to the face that had Kryptonite fragments causing him to grow weak and knock out.

Kaldur, Artimus, Zatanna and Wally were faced with knock out gas that easily took them out due to the high chemicals in them that by on breathe could make you pass out.

Jason being the only one prepared had a gas mask covering his face to prevent him from breathing in the gases. As the smoke cleared he saw Nightwing jumping off the building to the alley bellow; he quickly followed. As they landed, he took out a birdarang from his utility belt and threw it. It barely passed Nightwing as the rang came, but manage to knock the mask off, but he continued running. Jason couldn't see his face and wasn't going to miss out in this opportunity to find out who this guy was.

They continued running around alley after alley until they reached a dead end. They both stopped. Nightwings back was facing Jason and it annoyed him.

"Turn around!" he shouted as he took out his eskrima sticks.

He heard Nightwing chuckle, he froze… he only knew one person who could laugh like that. His eyes widen as he turned.

'_It's him… it's really him…_' he thought as tears stung his eyes, threating to be release, but he remained strong. His stance loosens, but didn't completely drop it. In front of him was his long lost brother, ally, friend and adoptive son of Bruce Wayne.

Dick Grayson.

His brother after four years of disappearing was right in front of him. Four years of regret, four years of fear and four years of losing hope; he was right in front of him.

"Di- Dick?" he asked as if hoping it wasn't a dream… and if it was a dream, let it last.

"Jason." He said calmly.

Jason continued to stare at his brother and saw that he still had on a domino mask even though he had a full face mask beforehand. He probably was at least half a head taller than him, his hair was slightly longer; enough to cover his ears and forehead. Just like the picture his frame doubled and his voice was slightly deeper. He snapped out of his daze as he felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up and Grayson had a sad smile on his face.

"_Ai crescut Jason ..._" _(You've grown Jason…) _Dick said in Romanian.

Jason looked at his brother in slight confusion until he translated the language in his head. He remembered many years ago, he asked, no better yet, he begged Dick to teach him how to speak the Romanian language to better connect with his brother. At first he wasn't sure if he should teach him because he was so young back then, but eventually cave in. It took him two years until he finally mastered the language and he remembered how half the time that was the only language he would speak to Grayson, but when he left; he stopped speaking it, but never gave up on the language. He thought that if he ever gave up on the language… he was giving up on his brother.

"_Ce sa întâmplat cu tine Dick?_" (_What happened to you Dick?_) He asked.

"_viață…_" (_Life_) He answered plainly.

"_Ce vrei să spui?" _(_What do you mean?_)

Dick sighed. He knew Jason would never understand.

"_Ar trebui să știi ..._" (_You should know..._)

Jason eyes narrowed,

"_Este din cauza West a spus? Dick, Wally regretă ceea ce a spus de tine! __În fiecare zi, el vina sa-i pentru tine pleca! __El nu a vrut niciodată ceea ce a spus_!" (_Is it because of West said? Dick, Wally regrets what he said to you! Every day he guilt's himself for you leaving! He never meant what he said!_) He said as he begun to ramble.

"Jason…" Dick said calmly.

"_El nu a vrut!_ _De ce trebuie să luați lucrurile așa literal?_ _Și nu numai asta! Ne-ai lăsat!_ _Ai vreo idee, cât de supărat Bruce a fost? Și nu numai el, ci eu și Tim!" _(_He didn't mean it! Why do you have to take things so literal? And not only that! You left us! Do you have any idea, how upset Bruce was? And not only him, but me and Tim!)_

"Jason!" Dick shouted this time to get his attention. When he finally got his brother attention, he continued. "_Nu am plecat din cauza a ceea ce a spus Wally ..._" (_I didn't leave because of what Wally said..._)

"_Atunci de ce?_" (_Then why?_) he asked.

"_Ce Wally a spus deschide doar ochii în potențial mai mare. Ceea ce a spus el a deschis ochii într-o lumină diferită și nu numai că am dat seama că Batman a fost greșit ..." _(_What Wally said only open my eyes into higher potential. What he said opened my eyes into a different light and not only that I realized that Batman was wrong…)_

"_Ce vrei să spui că Batman a fost greșit? __Ce era în neregulă despre?_" (_What do you mean that Batman was wrong? What was he wrong about?_) Jason asked rather confused.

"_Tu nu ar înțelege Jason ... ești încă prea tânăr._" (_You wouldn't understand Jason... you're still too young._) He said calmly as he turned his back to an annoyed and confused Jason.

"_Ce vrei să spui că nu ar înțelege? __Grayson! Ai fost plecat de patru ani și este nevoie de răspunsuri dracului!_" (_What do you mean I wouldn't understand? Grayson! You've been gone for four years and fucking demand answers!_) He shouted as he flailed his arms around to emphasis his point.

He suddenly froze when he felt two strong arms wrap around him. It felt weird to him; his brother that he longed to see again was finally giving him that comforting physical contact that he missed. That comforting feeling he would receive from Dick in the middle of night if he ever had nightmares from his times of living in streets. His emotions finally took over as he let his tears fall freely from his masked eyes. He didn't hug back, but he did let his emotion fall freely.

Moments pass and Dick still had his hold on Jason,

"I'm sorry…" he murmured into Jason's hair.

Jason lifted his head slightly to try and look at his brother, but couldn't when he felt pressure around his neck engulfing him into darkness.

**In a low voice in a box somewhere around the world,**

**Hey you guys, so I'm hiding from Grayson right now. He's kinda hunting me down for insulting his name and stuff so… I was never here. **

**Any way sorry you didn't get to see much of a fight in this story, I really wanted this chapter to revolve around the brother relationship between Dick and Jason. Plus I totally see Dick doing that, considering that he knows all their weakness. Sorry for a bunch of OCC-ness, but I'll get better at their characteristics soon. This chapter in my opinion was somewhat emotional considering I was listening to Once by Bradley Caleb Kane. That song made me sad because I can really connect to the song, but that matter shall not revolve in this story. And yes I made Nightwing/Dick more like Red Hood; good catch on those who did.**

**Alright my little duckies I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of **_**I Quit.**_

**Hey! Hey! Hey! See that review button I know you want to push it and leave a review… Hmph. **

**~Anyway Read and Review my sweet fanfictioners!~**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW READERS AND FOLLOWER!**

**FOUND YOU!**

**AAAAHHHH! REVIEW BEFORE GRAYSON KILLS ME! DX**

**HELP ME! **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I AM SO SORRY! **

**I HAD SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS ONE… plus 2% laziness. But yes I finally updated XD  
Anyway I had issues trying to get this into everyone's character. Plus my mom has been making me help her find us a new home to live and she wasted my time searching for homes. If my mom likes this one we are checking out soon, it's going to be longer for me to update so I am sorry for the wait and not giving up on my story.**

**AND YES GRAYSON DIDN'T KILL ME… just a bruised ego… and wrist… maybe he got Batgirl to give a beating, but I AM STILL ALIVE!**

**Comments!**

**KK-Thank you!**

**Hello- Sorry I made you cry. *Hands you tissue along with everyone else I made sad***

**DarkraiTheFrisoner- *Accepts hug* We will rid the world of this horrid music one day…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or anything involving DC… if I did Bruce and Selina would already be married, Damian would be alive and Talia would be dead!**

**Oh ya before I forget we have both the original and season two minus Tim being Robin. I noticed I never mentioned it and as many of you figured out I am completely ignoring season two. Rocket is in the Justice League while Zatanna is drifter between both League and team. While like in season two everyone else stayed to help train and aid the new team.**

**SORRY!**

**In honor of being so patient with me this is going to be my currently longest chapter.**

**ENJOY**

"That ass I am going to kill him!"

Jason was fuming down the halls of Mount Justice, not only did he find out his brother was alive, but that he got the upper hand. It's been several hours since the mission was unsuccessful and worst of all he didn't wake up until the next day.

"Robin! Come back here!" shouted Black Canary, but he ignored her.

He needed to find Batman, his brothers and Alfred. He hasn't told the team what he encountered just yet; he needed to talk to the Bat Family first. He needed to know what to do to not cause everyone to panic. He felt a gust of wind and Impulse was next to him.

"Rob. Bro what's going on? Did the mission go that badly?" he asked with concern.

Jason stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Something like that…" he sighed and run his hand through his shaggy hair. "Look, Bart. Do you know where Batman is?"

The speedster looked at him confused. "Uh… no."

"Then get out of my way." Jason snapped and walked around him.

Impulse just raised an eyebrow as Jason walked around. Knowing a Bat teaches you three important things.

You must always fear them.

Don't get them mad and avoid their glares.

And lastly the main thing that peeves them off is them losing a fight. They will find another way to defeat you.

All three ways he learned the hard way which he will forever blame his grandfather and Wally for that. Thank you very much.

The zeta beam announced his departure and he just sighed speeding off to hang with his bro Jaime. **(I swear they are so attracted to each other! LET THE BLUEPULSE LIVE!)**

**The Batcave**

_Recognize Robin Zero One Eight _

"Master Jason." Alfred greeted, "Welcome back."

Jason just grunted and walked past Alfred.

"I presume that the mission went well." He asked laced with sarcasm as he followed the young boy.

He sighed again. "Alfred… I… have something… important to say to you, Bruce and my brothers, but I need to find Bruce." He continued as they walked towards the changing room to get out of his uniform.

Alfred sighed. "Master Bruce is currently at a meeting and Master Tim and Damian have just returned from school."

"Good." He said.

**Mount Justice**

"It's official. I hate him." Our red head said as another auburn speedster followed.

"You hate who?" Bart questioned Wally.

"Nightwing!" Wally exclaimed as he lifted his arms up dramatically. Bart continued to stare at his overdramatic cousin with a confused look. Wally sighed, he really wasn't helping with this; all he wanted to do was go back to Blüdhaven and have round two with the guy.

"So what happen?" he asked as they both plopped on the couch in the main room. He couldn't find Jaime or BB anywhere assuming they are out while everyone else was doing their own thing. He came to hang with Wally; he didn't however sign up for 'I-am-going-to-complain-my-problems-to-you-whether -you-like-it-or-not.'

'_This is going to be a long and interesting day.' _He mentally sighed

Little did he know how right he was.

**Wayne Enterprise**

**Gotham City**

"As you can see ladies and gentlemen's," said one of many Lex Luthors missionaries pointing to a computerized chart. "If we combine Wayne Enterprise with Lex Corporations we will bring both an 18% increase summing to half a million dollar increase per year."

Bruce mentally groans wanting to nothing more, but shove a batarang down this man's throat. He barely could sit still wishing that something would just happen so this meeting could just end. He would never have a partnership with Lex Corp for too many reasons that we're obvious to Batman, but not Bruce Wayne. Stuff like this made him wish that Joker, Two Face even The Penguin to break out of Arkham and blow up something.

"Hey! You three can't go in there!" he heard one of his many security guards say. "Mr. Wayne is in a meeting!" He raised a brow and sighed in relief mentally.

The door burst open revealing a scolding Jason and a nervous Tim holding Damian. Carefully looking around all everyone was wondering the same thing; what does this kid want?

"Bruce we need to talk." Jason said bluntly, crossing his arms and glaring at everyone.

Bruce sighed. "Everyone we are dismissed." Everyone looked at him and before anyone especially whoever the man from Lex Corp could oppose. "I need to talk to my sons… alone."

Everyone nodded and left the room. The Lex Corp man eyed the boys and tried while failing to glare at them. As the last person left and closed the door; Jason opened a hidden compartment by the door that made the room soundproof. Bruce smiled.

"You know I should thank you for doing that; saved me from shoving a batarang down that guy's throat."

Jason smiled; looks like he was rubbing off him.

"But." He said as he got up from his chair as the boys approached him. "What brings you here without notifying me or waiting until I came home?"

"Dick." Jason said bluntly. Bruce raised an eyebrow while Tim eyes wide while covering Damian ears. Jason eyes widen at the realization and slapped his forehead. "N-NOT th-at kind of d-dick" he said as he stammered. "I mean Dick Grayson our brother." Gesturing to his brothers and himself dramatically. "And your son!" pointing to Bruce. "Is alive and Nightwing!"

Bruce eyes widen as those words repeated in his head over and over.

_Is alive and Nightwing!_

"W-what?"

**Mount Justice**

"And the guy manages to knock everyone out, but Robin." Wally said as he crossed his arms. "Well he did, but much later while we were passed out. Though he was acting weird since he woke up in the med bay; he was almost in a daze as if he was expecting something to grab him."

Bart listens while eating some Chicken Whizzes groaning mentally. _'Will something happen to get him to shut up?' _he thought mentally. **(Be careful what you wish for! XD) **

As soon as that thought passed his mind Superboy came into the room. Both speedsters looked at him as he looked around.

"What you doing Captain Supey?" asked Bart. Superboy ignored him as he continued to look around. Both boys eyed each other and back at Conner.

"Hey man? You ok?" asked Wally this time.

Superboy finally stopped while looking up at the ceiling. "I hear some kind of beeping."

Bart and Wally raised an eyebrow as they listened as well. Of course they didn't hear anything because neither of them have super hearing, but they did feel a weird presence. They shrugged.

"We don't hear anything. It must be you-"

**BOOM**

Everyone dropped to the floor covering their heads from the debris. Smoke covered the room as everyone came to investigate the commotion. They all coughed as they went to help the kyrptonian and speedsters from the floor.

"Are you alright my friend?" Kaldur asked Superboy as he heaved him up.

"Oh I don't know! I just had a bomb blow up in my face!" he snapped.

Kaldur frown. "My friend this is time for jokes." He caught a shadow running down the hall. "Blue Beatle! Beast Boy! Go down the hall and check if anything is suspicious!"

Both teens nodded as BB turned into a cheetah and Jaime changed into his armor. As the ran down the hall they saw a shadow running towards the mainframe room. Jaime immediately opens his com.

"Kaldur we have a problem. Someone defiantly broke into the Mount. Whoever it is; is heading straight towards the mainframe room."

"_Understood. We are on our way. Keep whoever's there from taking anything."_ Kaldur answered.

**Dick's P.O.V**

Oh man I have no idea what I'm doing really. It's been four years since I've seen anyone and for some apparent reason I just felt like messing with them. In other words I was testing them. Sure I could have gone easy on them when I fought them in Blüdhaven, but I'm a Bat and we are never easy. I think the bomb was a bit much, but it seems that only one's here with sense are Kaldur and Conner. Something else I noticed was that the league of sidekick's family was finally bigger now.

As I ran I noticed that the new Blue Beetle and Beast Boy? I think his name was, were following me.

'_Aw and here I thought they would go easy on me… nope.'_ I thought with a smirk.

**Normal P.O.V**

As Dick made it to the mainframe room; he immediately jumped above the door and grabbed one of the open pipes. As Beast Boy entered the room, Dick jumped and kicked him on his back. BB yelped, transformed back and barely had time to dodge a hit to the head. He composed and tried to fight back, but failed as Nightwing grabbed BB's left arm, bending it back and elbowing him on his back. Gar howled in pain and passed out due to the over bearing pain. Dick turned and saw Jaime at the other end of the room.

Jaime was in shock until his scarab snapped him out of his trance.

_Jaime Reyes. Regain control; proper tactic: activate the plasma cannon. Eliminate threat!_

Jaime sighed as he activated the cannon. "I told you _ese. _We're heroes; we don't eliminate our threats."

He fired and Nightwing immediately dodged; throwing a couple smoke pellets into the air blocking Jaime's sight.

_Opponent has experience and highly trained. Keep your eyes open Reyes._

Jaime only nodded. They stood in the thick smoke for several agonizing minutes.

_Jaime Reyes! Behind you!_

As he turned he was punched in the face with a left hook and a roundhouse kicked to the side. He tried to fire his staple gun, but Nightwing grabbed the antennas of the scarab, brought Jaime's face down kneeing him in the face and plants an electric chip on the Hispanics neck that shocked him. The electricity was powerful, but not lethal; the electricity was enough to causes him to disarmer and pass out on the floor.

"I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left." He said through his mask.

In a split second he twisted his body while flipping backwards dodging an arrow. He looked up and saw his ex-team at the entrance as Impulse and Wonder Girl took his left while Conner and Aqualad took the right.

'_OK_.' Dick thought calmly. '_I have two supers, one Atlantian, a Martian, two speedsters, an archer surrounding you. What do you do_?'

He took a crouching stance.

"How did you get in here?" asked Wally.

"Please. Next time check your uniforms to make sure no one planted a tracker on you guys." He lied smoothly. "Actually I'm surprised no one found this place sooner… and a word of advice… update the security. It's just plain weak, even a five year old could hack into the system in their sleep."

Superboy growled and launched himself towards Dick, but at the last second he flipped over Conner, putting his hands on the shoulders and spit kicked Kaldur and Wonder Girl head on. Both toppled as Wonder Girl landed on Bart. Taking advantage he took both his legs and kicked Conner on his back. Artemis immediately drew out more arrows shooting them at Nightwing; who continuously dodged. He managed to get Artemis to accidently hit Wonder Girl and Bart with her foam arrows.

"Artemis!" Shouted an annoyed Bart; struggling to get out of the foam.

"Sorry!" shouting her apology. "Will you hold still?"

"Nah… It's fun messing with you." Dick said teasing while dodging a punch from both Kaldur and Wally. "Come on Flash Boy! Don't you know any moves?"

In any other situation they would be laughing because Wally's face was red from anger and you could see the vein about to pop from his head.

"It's Kid Flash!" Wally said as threw another punch. Dick dodged grabbed his arm and flipped Wally over making him land awkwardly, dislocating his shoulder.

Wally shouted in pain as his shoulder made contact to the floor. '_Damn it! This guy's too good!_'

As Kaldur charged towards Dick something, or _someone_ beats him. Robin had landed from above landing on Dick's shoulder causing him to lose his balance and land on the floor. His eyes widen behind his mask. Taking action as fast as his body could; he tried to get Jason off him, but he barely notices the shadow behind him until he felt something injected into his shoulder.

'_Oh hell…_' he thought as he passed out on the floor.

Standing over him was Batman holding a sedative that he currently injected into Dicks system. It was a powerful one at that. He wouldn't be waking up any time soon. He turned to the team.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked. He knew that was a stupid question, but he was use to saying it to the citizens of Gotham; that it became natural for him to say.

"For the most part," Kaldur said as he helped Wally up. "But we need to get everyone else to the medical bay."

"Understood." He turned to Conner. "Think you can be able to pick up our trespasser into our holding cells?" Gesturing to the fallen teen.

"Ya." He said as he walked towards Nightwing.

Batman watched as Conner pick up his son. He narrowed his eyes slightly, he gave Jason a nod who was currently eyeing everyone. He nodded back and Batman left the room. His cape fluttering dramatically as he left the room.

**Well my little duckies! Chapter 4 is now complete. Now on to Chapter 5. Again I am sorry if I did not do a good job to keeping everyone in character and the fight scenes… I suck at writing fight scenes, but if anyone can help me with that PLEASE PM/REVIEW ME!**

**Well hope you enjoyed Chapter 4!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LITTLE DUCKIES!**


End file.
